Savior
by SaionjiXJuriForever
Summary: Chapter 1 Up. Who takes care of Iruka after he's injured? Wouldn't you like to know... IrukaX?


**A/N: Wow, someone out there has inspired me to make a fanfic! It's IrukaSakura, so yeah. It's for my friend Red Rose Touga, who is the author of The Dolphin and the Cherry Blossom.**

**Please R&R me!**

**II**

**Savior**

**Chapter 1: Beauty**

**By: JuriXSaionjiForever**

**II**

He laid there, in pain, blood running out of his body, pouring from his many outer wounds. Heavy, weighted breathing which was languid and slow poured out of his battered lungs. A giant Shuriken stuck out from his back, piercing his skin, metal blades begging to take from him until nothing more was left.

The chuunin wondered how long it would be until he had died. His body was too badly injured to lift itself up or attempt to dislodge the offending weapon, which had only been causing him more pain.

The dark haired man could feel the warm sensation wash over his body and could hear the dripping of the blood.

There was no one around for miles who would help him, or at least, he thought so.

Dark eyes slowly closed as he took what he thought would be his last breath as he succumbed to the dark abyss about him.

But he did not die.

Iruka awoke to a pair of green eyes, filled with worry and concern. The chuunin was in a slight haze for the moment, but soon fazed into reality and saw before him, a mot beautiful sight.

A pink haired girl, who seemed to be about the age of 16 sitting before him. There was a familiar heir about this girl. Like he had known her from somewhere, but he couldn't place where he had known her from at the moment. He was in a haze. Everything seemed surreal to him, he could've been dreaming for all he knew.

The dark haired chuunin let out a sigh to himself as he could feel sharp pains, as if the air were coming out of his wounds, but the wounds were sealed shut, and the air was trying to force its way out to escape once again.

He winced in pain, at the sharp sensation of pain as he lay there in pain, his body not even having the strength to move.

The girl blinked at him, not saying a word, but wondering all the same if he were awake.

She dared not speak. His caretaker didn't want to wake him, incase she had misinterpreted a phase of sleep for him being awake. She had never watched someone sleep before and found him interesting.

The girl wondered if his stitches would hold.

Iruka finally opened his eyes all of the way, showing this girl his pain-filled orbs, trying to focus to the lighting of the room and the figure before him, who was still surrounded in a surreal haze.

"Are you awake?" He could hear a soft voice ask him.

He blinked in response but didn't say a word, still trying to focus on her.

"Um…" Sakura replied nervously, as she noticed that Iruka was staring at her and wouldn't take his eyes from her being. He seemed to be concentrating on her face and it was making her nervous.

It showed in those green orbs. A sense of nervous and timid, as if she were a shy doe in the headlights of an on coming vehicle.

As his vision sharpened, the figure came more and more into reality. He blinked upon noticing the expression on her face.

"Are you alright?" Sakura finally asked him, knowing that he was awake now.

"I am now." He told her.

"I found you out in the woods all alone. I thought you were dead, but when I checked your pulse you were still alive." The green eyed girl replied. "You're lucky that I found you. It's going to get cold tonight and you probably wouldn't have lasted through the night."

"Thank you." Iruka said weakly and smiled a friendly smile at her.

She smiled kindly back at him. "Well, I wasn't going to sit back there and watch you die."

"Most people wouldn't have paid me any mind."

"Are you hungry?" Sakura asked him. "If you are, I can cook you something."

"No, not at the moment." Iruka went to sit up, wincing as he did. He only got half way up before a hand was laid on his bandaged chest. "Lay back down. You're not ready to be getting up and moving around."

"Huh?" Iruka blinked, and then looked at her with slightly widened eyes. He blushed a slight pink upon noticing her hand on his chest and lay back down.

"Right."

He could still feel the small, warm hand on his chest. He couldn't remember a time when any woman had touched him like that. No one in his class ever took him seriously, or at least seriously enough to love him. He was forever the class clown. All of the girls in his class were all head over heels for the other male ninja, they were another set of being who didn't take him seriously or even seem to care much.

But weren't they all like that?

He was used to it. Which was why he could relate to Naruto, they both thought that by playing tricks on others, they could earn attention, even if it was the bad kind of attention.

A flash of hurt ran through his gaze, then it soon flickered away as the voice of the girl ran through his ears.

"I knew that bottom stitch wouldn't hold up. You already popped it and all you did was get up. "She sighed in frustration. "Now I'll have to re-stitch you. Hold still."

"Alright."

The dark haired chuunin looked up at the ceiling while she went to work at re-sowing the laceration at his side. Her hands worked skillfully.

He sighed in content as he could feel her hands gently caressing his wound with tender loving care. In the recess of his mind, he still was thinking of where he had known her before.

Iruka could have sworn that he had her in class before…

_**In class…**_

**That was it!**

His eyes widened. "I know you know."

"Huh?" Green eyes looked at him in confusion at his random statement that broke their moment of silence.

"You're Sakura Haruno."

"Yes, and you're Iruka-sensei from school." She stuck her tongue out, smiled and winked. "You should try to sit up now. I'm going to test this mend and see if it'll break. Here, I'll help you."

She supported his back and slowly helped him up, occasionally glancing at him to see it he was alright. He made pained face, but nothing too painful. He smiled back at her to reassure her that she wasn't hurting him.

"It didn't break. Good. Now I'll have to bandage it. Think you can stay sat up for a while?"

"Yes, I think so." He told her.

She let go of him and began to bind his stomach and side. He could feel the bindings going around his waist snugly and securely. Gently enough so that he can move with ease, but tightly enough to secure the stitches and other wounds.

After she was done the pink haired kunoichi helped him lay back down gently in the bed and gently covered him. Iruka could feel the warmth surround his body as he lay back down and for the first time in his life, Iruka felt a bit special.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: Hope that was ok for a first chapter. Please give me a review and tell me how I'm doing, and please go to The Dolphin and the Cherry Blossom C2 Community if you like this pairing. We're looking for people to join. **

**I also recommend these stories also about this pairing:**

**The Swirlings of Fate: By Oneesan no Miroku Houshi**

**No Matter What I Care: By Oneesan no Miroku Houshi**

**The Dolphin and the Cherry Blossom: By Red Rose Touga**

**Please give me a kind review. I know not many people know about this pairing or even think it works, but I love it and I've found that it does works.**


End file.
